Los amores de Loki
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores". - Cinco drabbles de 155 palabras exactamente, de género romántico, y con Loki como personaje principal.
1. Loki-Darcy

**DISCLAIMER: algunos de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel, otros a la mitología nórdica, otros a la vida real y otros a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **No es fácil escribir _drabbles_ de exactamente 155 palabras. Toma un montón de tiempo, concentración y capacidad de síntesis. Siempre me encontraba poniéndole más palabras de las debidas y tenía que arreglármelas para cortar las partes sobrantes sin dañar la trama.**

 **Pero de todos modos logré hacerlo. Tengo que hacer cinco _drabbles_ de 155 palabras exactamente de género romántico. Los iré publicando en capítulos diferentes a medida que termine de escribirlos.**

* * *

 **DRABBLE 1/5**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._**

* * *

¿Amor u obsesión?

Loki no estaba seguro.

Lo que sí, sentía celos. Loki era muy celoso, del tipo _"Si algún hombre se atreve a mirarte, te encerraré en una torre sin puertas ni ventanas."_.

Pero a Darcy le importaban un bledo sus celos, o al menos eso era lo que demostraba. Se escapaba continuamente de la vigilancia de Loki, hablaba con otros hombres, salía con otros hombres, bailaba con otros hombres. Los celos del dios se disparaban al 400%. Pateaba sillas, gritaba que ya estaba harto de eso, amenazaba con encadenarla a la pared para que no pudiera salir. Ella sólo le sacaba la lengua, se ponía los auriculares y subía al tope el volumen de su MP4. Y después de media hora durante la cual Loki había estado mirándola con los brazos cruzados y los ojos echando chispas, ella se sacaba uno de los auriculares y se lo ofrecía. Y así hacían las paces.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Kisses!**


	2. Loki-Saory

**DISCLAIMER: algunos de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel, otros a la mitología nórdica, otros a la vida real y otros a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Exactamente 155 palabras.**

* * *

 **DRABBLE 2/5**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._**

* * *

Cuando el joven y bromista Loki se juntaba con Saory, la alocada novia adolescente que tenía en Midgard, el resultado era una bomba de tiempo. Cualquiera que estuviera a menos de un kilómetro de distancia corría peligro de ser objeto de una broma pesada. A Saory le encantaba todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con pintura, marcadores permanentes, papel higiénico mojado, pegamento en los zapatos y baldes de agua (o barro) sobre las puertas. Loki prefería cosas más discretas y que siempre tuvieran algo de magia, como hacer que la víctima hablara con voz aflautada por una semana, o que se comportara con torpeza extrema, o que la comida le supiera a aserrín. Luego ambos bromistas se reían como histéricos al ver los resultados, y obviamente eso los delataba, pero nadie hacía nada para impedirles seguir con sus trastadas. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a querer enfrentarse con un dios o con su novia?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Kisses!**


	3. Loki-Sigyn

**DISCLAIMER: algunos de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel, otros a la mitología nórdica, otros a la vida real y otros a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Exactamente 155 palabras.**

* * *

 **DRABBLE 3/5**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._**

* * *

—No digas a nadie que estoy aquí —pidió el joven dios antes de esconderse bajo la cama de la joven diosa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Loki asomó la cabeza.

—Porque yo te lo digo.

—¿Y si yo no quiero? —dijo ella con rebeldía.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Loki escondió de nuevo la cabeza.

—¡Son ellos! Haz como si no me hubieras visto.

—Exijo un pago.

—Lo que quieras. Sólo pido que me cubras.

Sigyn sonrió.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Abrió la puerta. Allí estaban Thor, Fandral y Volstagg.

—¿No has visto a Loki por aquí, Sigyn? —preguntó Thor.

—No —dijo ella, y ellos se fueron.

Loki salió de su escondite. Iba a marcharse cuando Sigyn lo detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Loki, exasperado.

—Me debes un beso. Ese es tu pago —sonrió ella.

Y mal que bien, Loki tuvo que besarla. Y debía admitir que no estaba tan mal…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Kisses!**


	4. Loki-Meralis

**DISCLAIMER: algunos de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel, otros a la mitología nórdica, otros a la vida real y otros a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Exactamente 155 palabras.**

* * *

 **DRABBLE 4/5**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._**

* * *

Todos los años, cuando llega el otoño, Loki baja a la Tierra.

Llama a la puerta de aquella casa perdida en el campo. Toma de la mano a la muchacha de piel morena que allí vive, y juntos suben la colina.

Se sientan bajo el mismo viejo roble que ha visto tantos otoños, sobre la alfombra de hojas que cubre la tierra.

Y en silencio, miran los prados de oro, que se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista.

El silencio los rodea. Cuando empieza a hacer frío, Loki rodea a la muchacha con sus brazos y ella reposa la cabeza en su hombro.

Con el último rayo de sol, Loki se va. Y la deja sola de nuevo, en su blanca casa de las colinas, esperando el siguiente otoño, esperando que aquel misterioso dios de ojos verdes vuelva a llamar a su puerta, la tome de la mano y contemplen juntos la caída del sol.

* * *

 **Una buena banda sonora para este _drabble_ es "Softness and light" del pianista Brian Crain. De hecho, escribí ésto inspirándome en ese tema.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Kisses!**


	5. Loki-Isabel

**DISCLAIMER: algunos de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel, otros a la mitología nórdica, otros a la vida real y otros a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Exactamente 155 palabras.**

* * *

 **DRABBLE 5/5**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._**

* * *

—Loki… —susurra ella.

Él mira hacia otro lado, pero el temblor de sus manos traiciona su dolor.

—Loki, sáname —pide ella, confiada en su poder.

Y él sólo puede tragarse las lágrimas para que ella no sepa la verdad. La terrible verdad.

 _No puede sanarla._

Pero ella siempre ha sido capaz de saber lo que él piensa. Y por eso, cuando Loki gira la cabeza y la mira a los ojos, algo parece morir dentro de ella.

—No…

Las lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos.

—No…

Las manos empiezan a temblarle incontroladamente.

—No, no, no….

Ella solloza, y él la atrae hacia sus brazos, pero el dolor no desaparece. Nunca va a desaparecer.

Tres meses más tarde, Loki se encuentra en la misma habitación. Ella ya no llora, ella ya no sonríe. Sólo está tendida en su cama, pálida, con su mejor vestido y un ramo de flores blancas entre las manos.

El cáncer nunca perdona.

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí el último de los cinco _drabbles_. Éste me dio un dolor de cabeza porque siempre terminaba pasándome de las 155 palabras.**

 **No pude resistirme a que el último _drabble_ fuera trágico. Pero de todos modos fue bonito, ¿a que sí?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
